I want you
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Based of of the song I want you By Elvis Costello. When Olivia goes out with a guy named Jason she doesn't know how much Elliot wants her Complete
1. Don't get well no more

1The song "I want You" is not mine nor is L&O SVU

This is going to be based on the song I want you by Elvis Costello. It's Elliot's Prov. About her new jerk boyfriend Jason Wile.

_Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell  
I don't think I can live without you  
And I know that I never will  
Oh my baby baby I want you so it scares me to death  
I can't say anymore than "I love you"  
Everything else is a waste of breath_

Elliot walked into the 1-6 happy to see his beautiful partner. After the divorce all he could think about was how much he wanted her. She was perfect to him and his kids. She got along with Kathy great and she always knew what to say even if he didn't want to hear it at the time .

Now he could actually think of her of more than a partner. Even though they had become good friends since the divorce he has been wanting to see her more. He has been calling her when they were off and they'd even go do something together.

When he finally sat down he smiled at her and she smiled back. She was looking good with an amazing shirt that seemed to hug all the right places. He had stared a little too long because suddenly he locked eyes with her. He blushed for the first time since he was a teenager. He couldn't believe he was staring at her. All he wanted to say was I love you but he knew he couldn't. He would regret it now but maybe , just maybe he'd find the words instead of wasting his breath.

Her phone rang and when she answered Elliot wasn't expecting her voice to lighten up.

What he heard was this:

"Detective Benson Special Victims"

"Oh, Hey Jason." She said in her flirtatious tone.

"Yeah, dinner sounds nice."

"I'll see you around seven."

"Bye." She said huskily

"Hot date?" he ask already knowing the answer and knowing he'll hate it.

"Uh, Yeah. His name is Jason. He's pretty nice."

Elliot just nodded he couldn't stand this he felt as if she was betraying him. Like she was cheating on him. He knew it was crazy to think this, I mean they're just friends. He always wanted more. He didn't want this he didn't want her to find a man to find love, the love he has for her ,in some else.

_I want you  
You've had your fun you don't get well no more_

The next day Olivia comes in with a glowing smile on her face. Elliot knew what that meant, that man had charmed his way into her bed and she liked it. He couldn't wait to meet this man that Olivia likes so much, he just wanted to punch him in the face.

As he thought about it more and more he was mad at Olivia. Maybe he shouldn't care. Maybe Olivia should marry the asshole so he could stop thinking about her and move on with his own life. As Elliot looked at her she still had that twinkle the one he wanted to extinguish in those eyes. He wanted to fight fire with fire. He could just kiss her and show her how much he wanted her. But of course he didn't he sat there and wallowed in his own self pity until a case came in and they made their way out to the squad car.

The case was about a young girl being abused on the street, a neighbor recognized the little girl and her father. She said he was whipping her with a jump rope and threw her back inside the house. When Olivia and Elliot got there Unfoutunitly they saw Melinda.

"The victim is the wife of the house, Kayla Jay, she's been dead for about five hours give or take. I say from initial findings that she was abused and for quite some time she has some cuts and bruises from various times."

"So the man was violent, maybe she was threatening to take the daughter away and when she said that he killed her." Olivia assumed.

"Maybe, but you know, your gonna have to find the husband first, his name is Richard Jay."Melinda told them.

"Yeah, well we'll head back to the sation and send Fin and Lake to inter view the the neighbor. .. ... .. . . . . .

Hope you like it so far. So review please. It's a long song but I found it the other day and couldn't resist. Postings will be sporadic so sick with it :)


	2. one of us was crying

Thanks for the Favorite story and author alerts :) This is the next little part hope you like it .

_Your fingernails go dragging down the wall  
Be careful darling you might fall  
_

After two weeks of hard work they finally tracked down Richard. To say the least he was an ass. Olivia stared at the man, she could tell he did it, she could see the hollowness in his eyes. Like he doesn't care that his wife is dead. That when they found him he was hitting his daughter over and over again. It didn't matter to him. He didn't even care about him self. He didn't want a layer he said " It's not like the jury would ever believe me over a cop." Was Richard statement

Olivia went in after Elliot's failed attempt at having him confess.

"Why don't you save your self the trouble of covering your lies and just tell the truth Richard?" Olivia ask.

" What do you mean Miss Benson?"

"Why where you hitting your daughter , better yet why did you kill your wife?"

"Why does it matter?"

" Well last time I checked it's a felony to commit homicide and child abuse. So why you do it your wife to big of a threat was . . . . "

Richard got up and in one huge step pushed Olivia in to wall as her fingernails gripped at anything to stay upright. Elliot ran in trying to catch her fall as Fin cuffed Richard . " Your really racking um up now 3rd charge assault on an officer." Fin said.

Olivia thanked him and brushed her self off. She pushed Richards magic button he wanted to be in control, he wanted to be dominate. He wanted to show everyone he was the one in charge and damn it Olivia let him be. She could of , should of just punched him back but something in her stopped her and Elliot wasn't sure why. She had changed, Elliot had seen it but maybe he was the one who had changed he wasn't sure, all he knew was he wasn't going home tonight. It was to late and he knew that after that Olivia wouldn't go farther than the crib. Elliot saw Olivia call and tell Jason tomrrow would be much better for thier date and Elliot cringed.

_I woke up and one of us was crying _

When Elliot Saw Olivia on "her" bed he got in "his". He pulled the standard issue blanket around him and looked toward Olivia. He began to drift off into a really good dream. It had Olivia Benson in it . She was wearing one of his button up shirts and it showed her long legs and barley covered her butt. It was so tepting and right as he was about to lift it he gets jarred awake by the sound of crying. He saw Liv still asleep trashing around. He carfully got up off of the bed and made his way over to hers. "Hey Liv." Olivia's eyes shot wide open and looked at Elliot. She instantly meet his arms. "You okay?"he ask

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad a dream."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, El, I'm fine I just think Richard got to me, thanks though."

Elliot smiled and sighed. He just wanted her to know that she could talk to him, that she could do anything to him . He didn't care, he just didn't want her to ever leave. Elliot went back to cover up and he drifted off back to sleep.

_you said young man I do belive your dying._

Elliot woke up and headed down the stairs seeing Olivia already working on a cold case. He went to the coffee pot in took a drink realizing it was cold and old he spit it out a began cough. "Elliot you okay?" Olivia giggled out. " I think your dying!, Imagine the paper Cop dies on coffee. "

Elliot smiled " you think it's funny, what would happen when you would have get a new partner.

"Wow I never thought about it that way, remind me to posion you so it will happen faster!"

Elliot knew Olivia was kidding but somethign about the comment just made him want to jump out the window. He wanted her more than anythign and she ... she wanted Jason


	3. you can look in my eyes

1 Well here is the next part hope you like it

"_If you need a second opinion as you seem to do these days." _

It's been a couple weeks with Jason and suddenly Olivia valued Elliot's opinion. It was like what ever he said went. Elliot was glad she thought his opinion was good but he was mad because she was never like this. She wasn't her self she wasn't being independent at all. When she wasn't with him she was with Jason. It was as if she needed someone to think for her.

Elliot and Olivia got a call on a case on the opposite side of town when Elliot decided to bring it up.

" So whats up with you Liv?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just seem out of it lately."

"I know, its seems like I'm always thinking about him, and all I want to do is please him. "

Elliot really didn't want to hear this comment but he should have known better.

"Do you really love him?"

"I don't know Elliot, why do you ask?

_You can look in my eyes and you can count the ways I want you _

Elliot took his eyes off the road and looked into hers.

' How could she not know, how could she not see that I love her' Elliot thought to himself .

" I just want you happy, even if ..."

"If what El?"

"Nothing, lets go what the new case has for us. "

Elliot found a parking space and went up to the apartment. Olivia quickly followed up the flight of stairs there was a dead man on the floor and a young lady being taken by the paramedics. The room was very clean except for the blood of the now dead man spilling onto the floor. Melindia was working on getting the murder weapon. It was lodged in to the mans chest.

"The woman called 911 as the man was on top of her raping her, she tried to get the man off her and used the lamp, a little to well."

Olivia went to the hospital to interview the victim. While Elliot went back to station to help Munch and Fin with witnesses and finding the 911 tape.

I know this isn't long but how I broke up the most of the chapters will be short hope you like it :)


	4. did you mean to tell me ?

1Sorry about such delays I hope to get this done by April but at this rate I don't think that will happen. 

_Did you mean to tell me but seem to forget_

Olivia was working on a few files. The case from last week was open and shut, the camera's from the hall showed the man forcing himself into the room. Olivia had been so caught up in other things that she was just starting to do files on the case. Don walked into the room noticing she was far behind and sighed. He went back to his�office and made a few calls as Olivia and Elliot where at their desks. Elliot could see the look in her eyes it was as if she was excited but she hadn't said anything to him.

_  
Since when were you so generous and inarticulate_

As the clock kept its steady rhythm Elliot couldn't help but stare, stare at Olivia, stare at the wall or the clock. She has been so quiet ever since she met whatever his name is. Just as Elliot began staring at the entrance, he saw him, Mr. Perfect, at least in Olivia's eyes. He came up holding flowers. They were Olivia's favorite, lilies.. She smiled one of the biggest smiles Elliot had ever seen. She snaked her arms around the younger man and kissed him. 

Elliot would describe him as younger in his middle thirties. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was of an average build and had a tattoo of the word hope on his arm. He was all over Olivia and surprisingly enough she let him. He kissed her lightly and Olivia held onto him. 

"Well I'm gonna go Elliot I'll be back."

"Excuse me, uh you never told me you where going to leave."

"Oh, El I'm sorry I meant to tell you we are going to lunch , it will only be an hour. Bye El."

Elliot watched them walk out the door in shock. She tells him everything and now suddenly it was like he didn't even know her . He was frustrated she was his best friend and he loved her now it felt like she was just talking to him about work. He couldn't believe that there relationship was so strained after only a couple of weeks. He had to get her back, invite her over. 

Olivia came back about an hour later with a smile plastered on her face. John laughed as she walked in and she blushed. She sat down in a day dream before She realized Elliot was staring at her. 

"You okay?"Elliot ask.

"Yeah, great. I'm sorry Elliot I haven't been that great of a friend to you." 

"Well why don't I stop by?"

"Okay, maybe later around nine?"

"Nine?"

"Yeah have movie plans with Jason at seven."

"Okay, I'll see you at nine."

Elliot didn't know why he accepted being her sloppy seconds. It's not like anything was going to happen with them tonight but he wanted it to. 


	5. sholders shaking

1Okay . . . moving along slower than I thought I would sorry about that.Thanks for all the story alerts and author ones too. Uh, after this section a lot more of the song will be in the next chapter I say there will be about four more chapters or less. So anyways here it goes. . ..

Elliot got into his car thinking about Jason and Olivia. He just wanted to see Olivia happy even if that means not being with him he thought that maybe Jason was a good man. Maybe Jason was better than he would or could ever be to Olivia and she'd be better off.

Elliot made his way toward Olivia's apartment hoping that Jason left long ago so it wouldn't be an awkward situation. He pulled up to the apartment and made his way inside. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the narrow hallway. When he got to her door his heart started to pound. Then he gently knocked on the big white door in front of him.

_It's the stupid details that my heart is braking for._

"Go away Jason." Olivia screamed.

Elliot was not expecting that at all. He was debating weather to just unlock the door and barge in or to be polite and give her the option. He knew Jason hurt her wich was slowly braking his heart.

"Liv, it's Elliot."

_It's the way your shoulders shake and what there shaking for. _

Elliot heard foot steps coming toward the door which he thought was a good sign. When Olivia answered the door he could Olivia's red face with wet cheeks and blood shot eyes. HE couldn't stand seeing her like that without a word he enveloped her in a hug and felt the dampness on his shirt.

"He cheated on me Elliot. He Cheated on me and then lied about it!"

"Oh, Liv I'm so sorry."

"I know El, its not your fault. I just, I hate him. I thought we had something but we didn't .

OKAY hope you like it. review please !


	6. him undressing you or you undressing

1Sorry about not updating a lots been goin gon Had a nice Disney vacation all though it did rain half the time. Then I came home and became sick which is still happening yuck any ways think honestly I'm going to make this a long chapter or at least try This should be the next to last chapter. ENJOY

_it's knowing that he knows you now after only guessing_

Elliot sat on Olivia's couch he couldn't help but being mad. Mad at Jason for braking her heart mad at Olivia for letting the asshole in after only a few weeks. Mad at what his mind was thinking he was mad about not telling her that he wants her.

_  
It's the thought of him undressing you or you undressing_

Elliot knew they where sleeping together the way they acted the way her smile was that extra glow in the morning. The phone rang ,and it felt like something exploded inside of him Olivia didn't dare answer it ,she was in the kitchen and Elliot knew she was afraid that it would be Jason or maybe even one of her friends, a friend that she didn't want to know about the way Jason treated her so, she let the machine pick it up.

_He tossed some tatty compliment your way_

"Hey Olivia, just wanted to let you know I'm glad that where over cause I'm getting way more than you ever gave , isn't that right Nichole, OH Yes Jason YES" she screamed as it sounded like she was out of breath.

Elliot stood up and slammed his hand down on the recorder hoping to stop the message but instead he had hit the repeat button. Elliot then tore it out of the wall and slammed to the ground with several pieces.

_And you were fool enough to love it when he said  
"I want you"_

"God, what a jerk!" Elliot said.

Olivia looked ruefully at Elliot and her now broken machine. She handed him a cup of tea and he sat down with her on the couch.

"Sorry about the Machine, I'll get you a new one."

" I know El, it'll be fine."

"Liv, I'm sorry to upset you but how could you believe him?"

"I, I thought he loved me."

"Olivia, I don't know how he didn't, but I do!"

_The truth can't hurt you it's just like the dark  
It scares you witless_

Olivia looked at Elliot with scarred eyes and Elliot was sure his eyes matched hers because he couldn't believe he let the words come out. His brain filter malfunctioned for just a second and he felt like he just ruined a ten year friendship and partnership within a second.

"Liv, I , I'm sorry I, I should go."

Olivia gave him the saddest face ever and with one word she changed his mind.

"Stay"

And with that he kept him self firmly seated on her couch.

_But in time you see things clear and stark_

"Elliot, I know it kills you when I do this, when I go out but you and Kathy where together and then you wern't I had no clue if or when we could be together not to mention our partnership. If I couldn't have you one way I had to keep you somehow even if that was just at work."

" I guess I understand Liv, but after Jason, I mean I don't know about this. I've had so many emotions as you sat at the desk and talked to him. At first I was mad because I let you go then I was mad at you for going with him. I was mad at him for even meeting you and thinking he might be good enough for you, which he wasn't. I don't think I'm good enough for you but Jesus Liv he Cheated on you Fucking cheated on the most beautiful thing in the whole city!"

With that Olivia stayed quiet. She let everything soak in and soon enough the tears came down her face. She didn't cry but she didn't let Elliot see her tear stained cheeks. Elliot wouldn't have seen them anyways because his head was down and he had thoughts of his own mainly of Jason and Olivia.

_Go on and hurt me then we'll let it drop_

Olivia got up to go to Elliot he thought she was going to smack him the face for all he said but she didn't instead she sat next to him and put her head on his sholder just hoping he would hold her and thats what he did.

One more chapter left Hope you like RR


	7. No one could want you more

1Last chapter, it is been forever but I need to finish this to start a new one I'm working on. The new story is going to be about Lizzie which I hope you all will enjoy I'm going to write a few chapters of it so I have something to push out and work on it form there. So I hope you enjoy the last bit of this story thanks for putting me as a favorite Author or reviewing . .. . ... . ..

_I'm afraid I won't know where to stop_

Elliot turned his head to Olivia's lips wanting to kiss her and thats what he did. Olivia roamed his body ewith her hands and Elliot did the same. Soon they where out of breath pushing at each other and feeling each others body in an amazing way.

"Liv, we have to stop, I don't want to cross the line."

"El, I'm fine."

"I'm not Liv I need to know some things and there are things you need to know."

"_I'm not ashamed to say I cried for you_"

"El, I know, I've been so scared sometimes El, I would just bawl because you where hurt and all I wanted to do is make it better."

"_I want to know the things you did that we do too"_

"El. . ."

"_I want to hear he pleases you more than I do_"

"Never Elliot, you've always been there not sexually but you where there for me an d pleased me in so many other ways."

"Liv, I felt. . .. . _I might as well be useless for all it means to you._

_Did you call his name out as he held you down"_

"Elliot, . .._ Oh no my darling not with that clown._"

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "You could never be useless Stabler I wouldn't hav e kept you around."

Elliot got a cocky grin and kissed her lips. As the kiss deepened Olivia's cell rang and "JASON" appeared on the screan she looked at Elliot and down at the phone and said . .. _You've had your fun you don't get well no more."_

Elliot laughed and touched Olivia's arm pulling back toward him and he whispered in her ear . . ._ "No-one who wants you could want you more"_

Olivia pulle Elliot into her bedroom as they became partners in a new way Elliot told Olivia . . . .

"Every night when I go off to bed and when I wake up  
I want you  
I'm going to say it once again 'til I instill it  
I know I'm going to feel this way until you kill it  
I want you"

THE END

Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
